Saving Me
by Yoharashi
Summary: A HD fic. Harry has been kicked out of the Weasley home, his muggle home, and Hogwarts being told he is too dangerous to be around. Draco is on death row, wanted for treason against Voldemort. They have both been left alone with one goal. Kill Voldemort.
1. Truth, Lies, & Suicide

**X.x Saving Me x.X  
A H/D story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. JK is a genius and doesn't need help writing it, lols.   
**_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"I can't hold on to what I want when I'm stretched so thin..It's all too much to take in."

_Health Notice: I feed off your reviews. Pleasethankyou._  
**  
----Truth, Lies, & Suicide---  
**

_Cold gray eyes studied the empty dark room they'd been placed in. All was silent except the occasional drip of water against the stone floor, a reminder of how lonely this place had been during his stay. _

_The owner of the eyes slid down a wall behind a few barrels, hidden even in the dark. He knew well by now that there were things that lurked about this place with the ability to see in the dark perfectly. _

Shivering at the thought he hid his head in his knees. He'd really got himself into some deep trouble this time. How was he going to escape? He hadn't the energy to Apparate... He barely enough to move. 

_Could he perhaps seek help? Was there anyone he could contact that would help him? Anyone? Crab and Goyle..No. They were not near brave enough to even try to help him --Those incompitant.. Panic began twisting its slimy cold fingers around his throat..._

No no. He couldn't panic. There had to be someone. Anyone. Dumbledore? No. That's right..Dumbledore had been killed. In fact now that he recalled, he was the one that was supposed to have killed him. He'd never have been able to though. He wasn't a murderer.  
_**  
"DRACO MALFOY!!!" **__Came a screeching voice. A female. 'Bellatrix!' There was a flick of light and suddenly a barrel next to him exploded into flames. He stared at the fire blankly, unable to speak. Was this the end...?_

He screamed when his cloak got set on fire, waking him from his trail of thoughts. Quickly he disposed of the cloak and dug his fingers into the barrels, climbing from them and slinking across the wall, heading for an exit the opposite of the witch. "NO YOU DON'T!!" Roared the crazed witch, "I'LL SEE TO IT YOU DIE APPROVINGLY!" With that he was just able to dodge a spark of blue light. What it would have done he wasn't certain of but he didn't want to find out...

He gripped the wall, fingers cut up and splintery, till he found an opening. He quickly hurried through it, unable to see. Having no clue as to were he was running, worry set in. 

_**"DRACOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**__ Came a very loud, deafening scream followed by quite the loud explosion.A boy's desperate cry echoed the hallways before fading._

_**--**_

A young teen wizard stared up towards the ceiling. He'd had a very bad dream about a certain blonde boy whom had always been his arch enemy. Shivers ran down his spine as he recalled the look of the blonde's face when the witch, Bellatrix found his hiding place. Suddenly, he felt very sick to his stomache. 

The dream felt so real and he couldn't deny it, but for what purpose had he seen it? More importantly than that why would he feel sorry for the the guy? He **HATED** Malfoy!!

All Malfoy had ever caused him was anger and embarrasment. Why would he care what his fate was? Besides was Dumbledore's death not partly his fault? At that he felt more hate rise up but yet it died down just as quickly and was replaced with worry; His heart was beating irregularly, and he had broke out in a cold sweat.

His dark green eyes settled on the wooden door as it creaked open. "Harry?" Came a young male's voice. "Ron?" "I heard you yelling in your sleep..Quite loudly actually. Ginny freaked out, she did. Thought you were being murdered by the Dark Lord or something, Mate." Even in the dark Harry could see the worry all over Ron's face, "Um..Yeah. Sorry bout that, it's nothing. Really." 

"Right..When will you trust me Harry?" The red headed one said quietly and with a shake of his head turned to leave.

"Wait!--Look Ron, I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare." "Nightmare? About You-Know-Who?" The dark haired boy nodded, "Kind of. Orders by him directed to a woman named Bellatrix. A follower." Ron cocked an eyebrow at this, "And..?" Harry bit his lip, looking worried now, "Malfoy is in trouble." 

_"Malfoy?" _

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

_The next day was a series of blurs, passing by ever so slowly. _

Footsteps and voices rang through the corridors of a prison building. A mob of people followed three wizards as they rolled a boy on a stretcher, all having negative feelings._**  
**_  
"OUT OF THE WAY, CAN'T YOU SEE HE NEEDS IMMEDIANT HELP!?" Yelled a voice. "WHO CARES? HE'S A DEATHEATER!" Shouted another. "KILL HIM!" "HE IS NOT CHARGED OF ANYTHING!" Snapped another one. "YES HE IS, HE'S A FOLLOWER!" ** "IF HE WERE A FOLLOWER WOULD HE HAVE NEARLY BEEN MURDERED BY ANOTHER FELLOW FOLLOWER?" **After that last shout there was silence because the crowd knew there was indeed truth in the words.

"You better know what you are doing Mad Eye." Whispered a worried man. "Ai. I do, in fact, I say that once we have this boy patched up we have Harry decide on what to do with him." "Ah yes! Isn't Harry currently with the Weasley's anyways?" "That he is Remus, that he is."

Remus smirked then turned to the group of wizards and witches, "Mad Eye and I will happily deal with this Death Eater problem ourselves." Immediately a wave of worried looks ran through the group.

"You see, technically you can not arrest him since you do not know what all he has done. I will give him some good old Veritaserum to admit the truth a little later and record the results for you all. Till then I think the best people for giving him some medical care would be Mad Eye and myself, do you not agree?"

No one said anything. "Then it's a deal. We'll report when he awakens." And with that Mad Eye grabbed the blonde haired boy and threw him over his shoulder, not quite caring if he damaged him, and Apparated.

Immediately the setting changed to a dark dusty old house. The Black House. "Sirius would not approve of having a Death Eater here.." Mumbled Moody. Remus, who had appeared before Moody, chuckled. "I doubt the boy chose to be a Death Eater." 

Moody rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just go fetch Harry, will you?" Remus smirked and nodded before disappearing.

Moody looked around the house before settling on placing the teen on a old dusty couch which probably wouldn't be best for his wounds. With that he disappeared to find some medical supplies, not really wanting to help, but tending to the wounds as he'd been told.

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

Harry settled down in a chair, adjusting himself tiredly. He held a book in his hand but didn't seem to be reading it.

He'd not been able to sleep that night and didn't look to it tonight. He felt bad that in a sense he could have perhaps in some way helped Malfoy. Sure he hated the guy, but no one deserved an unfair death to the likes of Voldemort. Left alone with his thoughts he felt bad. Hermoine and Ron had been ignoring him lately...He knew something was up.

"Harry!" Shouted a voice from downstairs--Mrs. Weasley. Harry let out a sigh and stood up, placing a bookmark in his copy of, _"A Wizards Guide To Defending Against the D.A.'s" _He knew there was not really a point in reading up on skills to help him against Dark Arts, but however he wanted to be on the safe side. In his life you never knew what would happen next...

"HARRY!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley yet again. "I'm coming!" Called Harry in reply and started down the stairs. He felt something eerie about the room. Change...

Harry walked into the kitchen and was shocked to see his father's old friend, Remus talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley very serious like.. "R-Remus?" He asked, wondering what brought about his presence. Immediately Remus turned and faced him. The serious look he had quickly disappeared, like he was hiding something. He pasted on a fake smile, "Harry my boy! My, you've grown quite a bit have you not? Though you look a bit more starved then before." It was true. Harry had been ignoring food since Sirius's death. He just couldn't handle that pain. "Yes, thank you. If I may ask why are you here, Remus?" Asked Harry. Remus's smile was quick to fade. Harry sensed a wave of bad news was going to quickly crash down. 

"Harry-" "I don't like that tone." "Look, listen. You have to come with me-" "Why's that!? I want to stay with Ron and-"   
"Sorry Harry. We can't allow that anymore." Interupted Mr. Weasley. The young wizard looked at him, stunned by his choice of words, "W-what?" Mr. Weasley didn't seem phased by the crushed look on Harry's face, "I'm sorry. You endanger this family too much as it is. I can't allow you to come near Ron anymore. I've talked it over with Hermione's parent's and they feel the same on the matter." "Mr. Weasley I-" started the confused boy, "Don't speak. Look Harry, try to understand. Put yourself in my position, would you want your family in danger with the Dark Lord?"

Harry didn't bother arguing. He saw no point. Even if it hurt to admit, Mr. Weasley was right... Anyone who hung out with Harry was just a target. Instead he just turned and walked to Remus, "I'm ready to go." He said quietly. "Not without your luggage you're not!" Remus said in a tone he hoped would cheer Harry up a bit. "Oh yeah..Right." Harry mumbled and walked off and up the stairs to collect his belongings. 'Where are Ron and Hermione anyways?'

"Please take care of the boy. He's not a bad child, it's not his fault." Mrs. Weasley whispered, "Ah, don't worry too much. I'll take care of Harry. He's Sirius's godchild; I know Sirius would want me to take good care of him and that's quite what I plan on doing." Remus said, offering a reassuring smile. Mrs. Weasley simply nodded, "Yes yes, I imagine you're right...Thank you. Tell him we're very sorry.." Remus raised an eyebrow, "Tell him yourself." He said and nodded behind Mrs. Weasley. She gasped and turned, spotting Harry. He stood there, holding his belongings as if they were the only thing he had in the world.

"Harry, oh my I feel dreadful! We're sorry, please don't hold this against us!" Harry just nodded and walked past her. Empty words. 'She's probably just saying that because she's afraid I'll join legions with Voldemort. She just wants to be on my best side if that happens so I might spare her.' Harry thought to himself. 

Remus offered to take a suitcase but Harry didn't acknowledge it. Remus gave him a worried look but didn't say anything, "Hang tight." Remus instructed. Harry nodded, he hated Apparating. "Tell Ron and Hermoine they were the best friends I'd have ever hoped for." Harry said to Mr. Weasley right before Remus apparated them. 

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

Harry's brain felt like it was soon to explode. He felt pressure hit him from every direction and all he could do was grit his teeth in pain. 'I'll surely have a headache now..' He thought glumly.

"Harry?" Asked a voice. Harry opened his eyes and discovered his whereabouts. The Black House. His heart sank as he recalled memories, God how he missed Sirius! "Harry?" The voice repeated, just as patient as the first time. Finally Harry glanced over to the owner and wasn't suprised to see Mad Eye. "Hey Moody." He said quietly. Moody bit his lip and seemed rather worried, "You ok kid?" "Yeah. Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good, we have more important matters." Came Remus's voice. Harry hadn't noticed he'd left. He must have been really out of it, normally he paid closer attention to people around him. Remus came into view and within his arms was Harry's arch rival. Draco Malfoy. "Draco!?" Harry exclaimed. "He can't hear you, he's still unconscious." Mumbled Remus. "Ah yes...I um..Had a dream he was attacked by a Death Eater. He was instructed to be killed, orders directly from Voldemort." Harry said so deadly it was as if he were reading the words.

"You had a dream?" Moody asked, nosey. "Yeah." was all Harry would say, "Tell me," He began again, "What were you doing to have found him?" Moody smirked proudly, "Well we-" "We were following orders," Remus interupted, "we were told to investigate an area off to the north of here. Said it was reported there was some evil work happening in an old abandoned house. Just a place some Death Eaters were hiding out at. Just so turns out it was were Draco was."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at that, "I thought he had been killed." Remus chuckled, "So did we. Pale he was, and talk about cold! We were sure he was dead, but another witch said we should take him with us and decide what to do later. Well we took him back to a hideout... No one quite knew what we were to do with him, so it was either him be killed or Mad Eye and I take him into refuge and offer him to you." "Me?" questioned Harry. "Yeah, we want your orders of what to do with him." Mad Eye said, spitting on the wooden floor. Harry had to ignore the spit gesture, "Tend to his wounds and if he lives I'll talk with him later." "As you say."

-----

The days in the Black House passed very slowly and painfully. Harry had been told he was not to be allowed into Hogwarts anymore. Dumbledore was the only reason he'd been before. Instead of looked at as a savior as he had been, he was know feared. In people's eyes he had become a lure for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The mere reason he stayed around was that he had nothing back in the muggle world. No family or friends..not that he had any here. He'd lost everything. 

He'd left a note on Ron's bedside. He wasn't sure if Ron would ever read it, but all the same it read:

_Ron and Hermoine,_

I'm not sure what's happening. I'm so confused. I have to make this brief and I apologize. You may not ever see me again. Don't blame anyone, it's understandable. So fare well, I'm gone. Please don't try to follow me. While I'm gone everything will be alright.

Harry

He recalled putting a few tear stains on the parchment. He had wept as he wrote it. Every word cut into his heart, hurting so much worse than the time Umbridge had made him write till it carved into his flesh. He'd have prefered doing that an eternity than what had happened now. He was all alone in the world now, he had nothing and nobody. He had no where to go, he was simply unwanted.

_"In a world of darkness there will always be somebody that loves you." _Came a voice from the back of his mind. "What was that?" He asked aloud. He didn't quite remember the voice. It was an older females...Was it perhaps just in his head?? Before he had time to think of it Remus walked into the kitchen. "Draco's awaken."

Harry looked up at him, had been staring at the ground for some time. "OK." Harry said and stood, trailing past Remus and into the living room. His eyes wandered to the couch farthest right. It was a dark green, like the rest of the furniture, and didn't look to have been cleaned in a while. He watched the figure sitting up on it. Malfoy. Malfoy didn't seem to acknowledge his presense. His eyes remained glued to the floor. 

Harry had to hold in a gasp-- Malfoy was a wreck. There was blood plastered on every inch of his shirt and pants. His skin had cuts on every area and one especially large patched up one on his chest that still leaked some crimson liquid. His hair was filthy and knotty. His once lovely gray eyes had darkened, looking deathly. His whole being radiated death. The thing that got him the most was the mark on his arm. His armsleeve had gotten ripped off and there was a horrid bleeding mark. A Death Eater mark. The flesh was all soft and slimy like a new wound. It looked like it never had gotten cleaned even once before. 

A horrible sick feeling came over Harry. He bit his lip, "Malfoy?" Draco didn't look up. It was as if he didn't even hear him. "Malfoy!?" Harry snapped more impatiently. Draco finally raised his head but looked right past Harry at the wall behind him, like he didn't see him. Harry shook lightly but he didn't quite understand why. 

"Sorrow has sank deep inside my blood, all the ones around me, I cared for and loved have been killed. I've been left alone with no strength..I can't love msyelf any longer. I hope they don't forget me or cry now that I've gone. If so they'll be crying alone because I've gone away." Draco whispered hoarsly.

Harry shot him a confused look, "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"Hate runs deep inside me for what _he's_ done." Malfoy whispered and then slowly looked at Harry. "Potter, will you do me a favor?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Depends..what?"

A sad smile slowly formed on Draco's otherwise dead face, "I just want to die. Take away my life. Lay me down..please. Despair has taken it's toll. I know none of this can be right, it's like I'm stuck in a dream.." He started to laugh miserably, "No no..a nightmare. Please. Be my savior. Take away my life." 

Harry had a sort of stunned look on his face, "Malfoy, snap out of it!"

Draco started to laugh crazily, "KILL ME!" He screamed.

Harry shook in mild fright. He was alone with Draco. After Remus alerted him Draco was awake he had seen him apparate._  
_Mad Eye on the other hand had left earlier this morning. "Malfoy!"

"KILL ME!! KILL ME!! TAKE AWAY MY LIFE PLEASE!!! HAVE MERCY!" Draco pleaded, screaming as loud as he could. One of the portraits of Sirius's mom had awaken and was screaming in reply, saying how terrible it was that such filth was in her home.

By this point Harry decided to take order. He walked to Draco and slapped him across the face rather hard. Draco's eyes were wide for a second but they calmed and seemed to go back to their normal shade of gray. Harry watched as Draco met his gaze. 

"Potter?" He whispered. Harry nodded, "So you are still slightly sane." 

Draco looked at him with the most confused and helpless look Harry had ever seen. It reminded him so much of himself. 

"Look...I'm sorry about whatever has happened to you but I have been instructed to give you a truth potion." Harry growled.

Draco shot him a nasty look, "Too bad for you that bastard werewolf already has. That's why he left was to, "Phone in the results." Bastard!" Draco exclaimed, sounding pissed.

Harry however, didn't believe him. "Look, I don't know what the bloody hell you're hiding but you're taking the potion Malfoy!"

Draco looked at him as if he'd been insulted rather badly, "Are you calling me a liar!?"

Harry glared, "When have you not been?" he snapped, getting annoyed. 

"YOU FILTHY IMPURE MIX BREED!" Shouted Draco.

Harry had a strong urge to punch him now but ignored it and walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a green vile from the counter, looking like it had already been used once before. Harry shrugged it off and walked back into the living room to find Draco still the same place. He didn't expect him to leave. Where could he have gone? He wasn't needed in this world..

"Ok, let me put this on your tongue." Snapped Harry. Draco growled, "THAT STUFF IS HORRID AND I REFUSE!! I'VE ALREADY HAD IT DONE ONCE!" Harry glared and shoved him against the couch, pinning him roughly, "TAKE IT!" He said, agitated. "NO!" "OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME PUT IT IN!" "NO POTTER, I DON'T WANT THAT IN MY MOUTH!" "SHUT UP, YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER, NOW OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND ACCEPT IT!" "NO!! IT'S SO BITTER!"

They were too busy fighting to notice someone had arrived, Moody. Moody leaned against the doorway, listening to them but not daring to enter. 'What the bloody hell? What exactly are they doing in there!?' Mad Eye thought and twitched. 'I thought they hated each other!' With that he kind of bit his lip and decided it best to leave for now. With that he turned and went down in the basement of the house to read...And try and ignore what was happening upstairs..

"POTTER!" Malfoy screamed but it was too late, Harry had grabbed his tongue and held it out as he dropped two drops of the green liquid on his tongue. Draco almost gagged, feeling sickened. "Now then, did Remus use this on you earlier?" Harry asked, smirking a cheeky smile as he waited to see what Draco would say, "Yes. He asked me all sorts of questions." Draco said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. "Like what?" Harry demanded. "Like if I was a Death Eater." "Are you?" "No, Voldemort wants me killed because I didn't obey his orders to kill Albus Dumbledore." "Why didn't you?" "Because I never wanted to be a Death Eater in the first place. Father made me. I'm not a killer." "Ok..that's good enough." Harry finished and stood to get Draco some water.

As Harry left Draco was quick to hug his knees and cry. He didn't want Potter to see but he just couldn't hold it in any longer. However so many problems weighed down on his chest, heavy and painful:  
No one trusted him, his current sanctuary was in the home of his previous enemy, he didn't want to live anymore, he had no more friends, his family was murdered, his aunt wanted to kill him, and he was just a walking talking fuck up. "This is unconceivable. Voldemort is the devil himself. Breaking apart the ones I loved...No nightmare could ever have prepared me for the deaths I've seen." Draco whispered to himself, sounding distant and pained.

He didn't notice as Harry came in the room. Harry wasn't quick to announce his presense, listening to what Draco had to say.

"I don't want to breathe anymore, my essense has left. No more nights please, no more pain." He said quietly and dropped his head against his knees, letting tears stream down his eyes.

Harry's heart was heavy; at least when Draco was asleep he didn't have to think about such pain. Though deep down Harry knew that sleeping couldn't be much worse, the nightmares Draco must be having must hurt so very badly.

Harry watched a glimmer of metal and saw a dagger in Draco's right hand. Why hadn't Remus taken it up, and more importantly, what was Malfoy about to do with it..?

"Draco?" He asked, using his name for once. Draco however didn't seem to hear him, it was as if he was blocking out the whole world.

Harry narrowed his eyes in sympathy. How bad must it hurt to know you're connected to a man that's killed countless, including your own family. How bad could it feel to know that if he ever left this house he'd get killed instantly. How bad did he feel that the good and the bad was against him. The good thought he was a death eater and the bad wanted him killed for not being.

Malfoy had no sanctuary. He was an enigma that held no further place in the world. He wasn't needed. He had been used and thrown away like a used up cigarrate. 

'His life was etched in stone before he made a choice of his own.' Harry thought to himself sadly.

"No one will miss me when I'm gone." Draco whispered and held the dagger to his chest. "I would." Harry found himself saying without realizing.

Immediately Draco looked at him. His eyes were soft and pained. They studied Harry's as if begging for help, for anything that might save him. "Potter?"

"All I can do is watch as my world falls apart." Harry said softly. Draco looked at him slightly confused, "Your world?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. I lost all my friends. Been told I was too dangerous to be around. I got kicked out of Hogwarts, I'm not welcome." Draco looked a bit shocked, "Still though, you've not lost as much as I-" "You got to see your parents at least. I barely remember mine. I wish I could have gotten to know them." Harry said calmly. "Still though, you've not had to see the things I have." Draco replied, watching him with slight distaste. "I have though Malfoy. I've seen everything imaginable. Cedric, yeah he was a great guy." Harry looked to the ground as he said Cedric.

Draco watched him in silence, "Seems like we both lost a reason to live, huh?" He finally asked. Harry didn't say anything for a minute but finally looked up to reply, "I suppose in a way we have. However I won't give up. Someone once told me that in a world of darkness there is always someone who loves you." Draco raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps for you. You are Golden. Untouchable."

Harry chuckled at that, "If you must know, Malfoy, I've been dubbed unsafe. I've been dubbed a lure for Voldemort, I'm not wanted anywhere. All I can do is stay here. I'm not wanted in the Muggle world or the Wizard." Malfoy shot him an angry look, "Ah don't even go there. You must be so very loved in your muggle family!! They must be so proud to have a special kid." Harry looked at him with a hurt expression, "Wow. You really don't know a thing about me, do you?"

Malfoy didn't reply, finding Potter to be acting rather annoying. Complaining when he surely had NOTHING to complain about. He was loved. Whether or not he admitted it. Malfoy had it worse. He had no one in the world he could turn to, whereas Potter already had two in the same household. Then there were the friends of those wizards. No matter what Potter always had someone to rely on. Draco had never had that, ever. Why should Potter be able to complain when he didn't know the true feeling of suffer?

Harry watched him with as if knowing what he was thinking. "You can be doubt and I'll be your faith." He said from no where. Malfoy gave him a wierd look, "What the hell are you saying?" He asked. Was Potter gay or something!? "Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother." Replied Harry. Draco watched him with slight confusement, "Just shut up Potter." He snapped. "We can't be friends. I hate you too much. We're both losers of this world damned to be forever lonely." Harry watched him as he said this. "Draco?" "Yeah?" "Let's be losers together."

"What?" 

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

Remus and Moody walked down a long corridor, looking as if it were all just a normal day. They stopped at a door with the numbers 145 tacked on. Moody rapped on the door and they watched as it barely opened. "Yes?" Came a haunting voice. Remus and Moody were both not affected by the tone, used to this sort of thing by now. "We're here to phone in results of the Truth Test against the defendent, D.M." Remus said. Neither were able to see the person inside who stayed hidden. Most organizations chose to stay even more secretive in these times and it was understandable. "Ah yes!" exclaimed the voice, "Quick report please."

Remus withdrew a notepad from out of his back pocket and began to read what it said,

"Draco Malfoy,  
Age, seventeen  
Sex, Male  
Position, Innocent  
Death Eater, Negative  
Fugitive, Positive  
Endangered, Highly  
Killer, Negative  
When asked if he has ever used an Unforgivable Curse he responded with no."

Moody smiled in approval as Remus got done reading the list off. "Alright alright. He is innocent. You may do whatever you wish with him, though I don't suggest taking him in a large crowd. He's not exactly loved." The voice said with slight amusement. "Yes, yes we know all this!" Moody said impatiently, "Now may we please go!?" Remus leaned against the wall, wondering the same thing. "Negative. I have a mission for you two, hope you have no plans tonight or tommorrow." The voice said. "Fine." Remus growled, "Harry will be so worried." Moody chuckled and winked, "Nai, I warned him we might get called into a chore."

"You're good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End of 1st Chap. :  
A/N: Yes yes, I have probably gone slightly insane. This story is my oddest yet, but oh well. I'm hoping to get to twenty chapters but I can't do this without the strength I get from reviews. You guys gotta give me a kick in the butt to keep me going. :D. I really hope you like it so far, and if you don't I may cry.   
This is my first attempt at a Drarry fic so I'm not sure how good it is..T-T..Please tell mePleeing look I'll give you a cookie. 8D.  
ALSO I'd like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I'll make it up in the next, kk?  
Thanks guys for reading, xoxoxoxoxo_

-Yoharashi 


	2. Alliances

**X.x Saving Me x.X  
A H/D story.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. JK is a genius and doesn't need help writing it, lols.   
**_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: **Deciding what you want**." -Ben Stein 

_Health Notice: I feed off your reviews. Pleasethankyou._  
**  
**_Notice: I'll make a few replies now:D  
__  
Shadow of Darkness 22__- Ah yes, I see what you mean. I'll work harder on making it clearer as to who is speaking. ' Sorry about that.  
__panther73110- Yes yes, I assure you there is reason. If you keep reading I'll offer the answer, but however I won't say it here, for that would be a spoiler, and spoilers are simply no fun.  
Striker- Yes yes, possibilities, however I'm not quite a good lemon artist...xP's.  
vuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvuvu  
_

**----------------Alliances-----------------**

Draco watched Harry, a bewildered look plastered upon his already confused face. "Losers together? I told you, I bloody well hate you!" Stated the blonde, hatred rising with every word. Harry watched him, seeming to be calmer than he perhaps should. "Yes, Malfoy. Think about it, what more do we have?" Harry said slowly as a sort of peace offering, "We've lost everything else." Draco shook his head at Potter's last comment, "I will never be desperate, or lonely enough for that matter, to ever even consider befriending you!"

Harry let out a small sigh and just shook his head. He'd give up for now and try again later. When failing he'd learned to try try again. "Whatever Malfoy." He mumbled and stood up. 

"Want anything to eat?" Harry asked, looking at Malfoy. Draco crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow, "I suppose _you_ would know how to cook?" Draco stated with a sneer. Harry chose to ignore his comment and merely nodded, "Well not really but I'm sure I could make _something_.." Harry began, realizing he'd never once cooked in his life. How could he have though? He had been kept in a tiny room all his life, barely allowed to come out--Not that he'd want to what with his bloody uncle--and as far as he knew there wasn't anything to cook with up there.

"Forget it Potter!" Draco spat venomously, "I wouldn't trust your cooking to save my very life!" Harry just rolled his eyes, "Look whatever. Stay here and sulk, I could care less Malfoy!" Harry snapped and left before Draco could respond.

He stepped into the kitchen and looked around, 'Come on I have to be able to make something.' He thought to himself, realizing he hadn't eaten in four days now. He knew he couldn't quite wait for Remus and Moody to arrive home to fix something. That is if Moody returned. He'd been talking lately about having to get back to work instead of hastling over 'two ungrateful runaways'. However Harry himself had done nothing to upset Moody. It was all Malfoy and his smart mouth, but yet he still ended up taking an unfair share of blame. 

His dark green eyes studied the wall, having darkened from all he'd witnessed. His thoughts soon overwhelmed him and he shut his eyes. 'Ron...Hermoine...I wonder how you're doing. I don't blame either of you for this mess, no, not at all. This is all Voldemort's fault!! The bastard!' His fist clenched in anger and he didn't notice how deep his fingers were baring down. Not until he heard the silent drip of blood against the wood floor. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at the crimson liquid. "Wow.." He whispered, "Guess I lost myself for a minute there." With that he paced the kitchen in search for a towel. He was quick to find a dirty brown one and threw it on the ground, mopping the droplets up.

"Potter?" Came Draco's voice. Harry looked over and watched him limp in, actually feeling sorry for him. He was pretty screwed up, not being able to even walk properly. "Malfoy, you should probably sit down." Draco just snickered and sat down at the table. "Now I am sitting, Potter." He said and watched him, his eyes filled with obvious questions. Harry decided it best to ignore the teen, hoping to avoid as many questions as possible. So thus he turned and began digging in the pantry for anything edible.

"Potter?" Draco repeated, seeming oddly patient. Harry didn't turn and look at him, trying to not make much contact, "Hrm?" Draco stared at the back of his head a second before deciding to ask, "Hey Potter, what are you feeling? I mean about getting left all alone in the world and all." There was a silence after the question had filled the air, Harry didn't respond immediately. He really didn't want to respond at _all. _He tensed up for a few minutes before relaxing and letting out a sigh. Draco was patient, knowing Harry would answer even if he didn't wish to.

"Well," Harry finally began, "I guess to some extent, you get used to being alone. You get used to not expecting phone calls and having nothing to do at night. You dont expect to turn around to open arms or anything like that. Your thoughts echo through your head, with no one to share them with. All in all, being alone isnt terrible, it just hurts like hell." Harry had said those words with such blankness in his voice. Draco stared at him for a second, letting those words sink in before finally saying in a sorrow filled voice, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, both feeling awkward. They'd never have thought they'd end up in this position, seeking refuge with an enemy. Being an enemy's savior. In a few ways Harry even felt as though he was betraying Ron and Hermoine, but he knew that didn't really matter now. He wouldn't get to speak with them anymore.. His heart ached so he quickly searched for an excuse to speak, wanting desperatly to think of something else, anything else. 

He looked at Malfoy and wondered how lonely he'd been all his life. His eyes softened as he examined the young Malfoy. There was so very much pain there...'I wonder how he feels about this situation..' Harry thought to himself, 'I'll ask him...damn curiosity.'

"What about you Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking at him now. Draco seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. He bit his lip till it looked to the point it would bleed then finally spoke, "There was never anywhere to run, never a place to hide. I'd always stand there alone, always alone, not a soul in sight, no one ever by my side." Malfoy whispered, as if in a trance, "I was always taught that I had to be superior. Failure was not tolerated and resorted to severe punishment." Draco said a tad bit louder then smirked cruely, "Heh..we had quite the hellish pasts, huh Potter?"

"Yes, I suppose. Though you turned out quite the opposite of me, Malfoy." Draco chuckled at this. "Hah. Yes well, though we may be opposites, Potter, You know as well as I do that we both have the same enemy. The one who has ruined our life to such a point that it's not worth living." 

_"Vol-"_

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

  
"Voldemort's really done it this time!" Shouted an enraged Remus. Moody was quick to his side, offering him a confused look. Remus ignored him and paced back and fourth in the small studies room of Hogwarts. "DAMN IT!" roared the angered man. 

The room was plunged into darkness as the last lit candle went out. Moody slid a hand in his pocket and withdrew a new candle, igniting it and settling it down in a candle holder, lighting the room ever so slightly. "What is it you are so damn pissed about?" Moody finally found himself asking, staring at the candle, staring deeply into the flames.

"TWELVE STUDENTS HAVE BEEN MURDERED!" Snapped Remus, slapping his hands down against a wooden desk. Moody looked up in shock now, "What!?" 

Remus was shaking by this point, obviously from anger. "You bloody well heard me!" He said, a bit quieter now, "Twelve..KILLED!" He began shaking his head, "There is quickly becoming no sanctuary for the young witches and wizards! Not even Hogwarts!" Moody watched him, not quite too sure of what to say. 'Boy, it's a damn shame.' He thought to himself and shook his head.

"You think they would have been satisfied with Albus's death!" cried Remus. Moody looked up at him now and sighed, "You know as well as any of us that Voldemort will never be satisfied." 

The room was quiet for a minute, realization taking it's toll.  
"Who has been killed?" Said Moody, attempting to break the silence. Remus cleared his throat and picked up a parchment. Instantly he began reading names off.

"1. Cho Chang  
2. Luna Lovegood  
3. Filius Flitwick

4. Padma Patil  
5. Anthony Goldstein  
6. Marietta Edgecomb  
7. Neville Longbottom  
8. Hannah Abbott  
9. Katie Bell  
10. Millicent Bulstrode  
11. Vincent Crabbe  
and 12. Theodore Nott."

Concluded Remus, his voice cracking at each name. Moody was silent, his head down. Remus shook still, "Silent deaths. No one heard them..All killed in terrible ways. Blood everywhere there was. I doubt it was Voldemort himself, but rather a follower." Moody looked up at that, "Follower?" He questioned, "Here, at Hogwarts?" Remus nodded, "Yes my friend, a follower. Who, I dare say I do not know, but however I propose we keep a closer eye on not only the teachers of Hogwarts, but the _students_."

"The students!?" Gasped Moody. Remus nodded, "Yes, the students. Some are not all as innocent as they choose to act." Moody watched him, letting the words sink in. "I just cannot see the students of Hogwarts becoming followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but all the same, I see your point. I shall help you keep watch of the students."

"Good." Remus said in a casual voice, "Then perhaps you should settle down, for we will be here a few days. I'm sure Harry knows."

Moody cast him a look, "Leaving Harry and that Malfoy kid alone? What if the Malfoy chooses to kill him!?" 

Remus just chuckled, "He won't."

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

"Potter?" asked the blonde as Harry stood from his place as if leaving. "I'm going to go shower." Harry mumbled. "Ah yes.." Draco nodded, "After you do I think I shall."

Harry nodded, "Alright." And with that he disappeared out of the room and walked up the stairs.

Draco listened to his footsteps upstairs and soon heard running water. He smiled to himself and looked about the kitchen. His eyes settled down upon a knife that lay on the cabinet..

"With strawberry gashes all over.." Whispered the Malfoy.

--

Harry shut his eyes as he scrubbed shampoo in his hair. He was so thankful for packing some, having found none here. He lathered and rinsed, opening his eyes and watched the bubbles run down the drain.

The warm water washed over his body and his mind drifted to a certain blonde boy. Something wasn't right. He sensed it but however told himself to ignore it. Just a feeling, right? Still...it just wouldn't seem to pass...

He felt himself washing quicker than usual, wanting to check on Malfoy. He rubbed some conditioner into his dark hair and leaned against the slick shower wall, waiting a few minutes before washing it out.

Within the time of waiting his mind drifted off into thought...He was awoken from thought when the room suddenly changed and he felt himself spiral into darkness. His eyes shut and he couldn't seem to open them...A room formed around him. It was oddly familiar...

_"Harry?... Don't ever change." Came a voice to his left._

Harry turned and stared at a white face that hovered in mid air, eyeless. "What?" He asked.

"We love you. Don't ever change."

"Who are you-" Harry asked, confused as hell.

"We love you."

_**"Save him."**_

His eyes opened and reality soon faded in. He was back in the shower...safe. 'What just happened!?' He thought to himself, feeling his chest constrict with fear. Rooms aren't supposed to just up and change like that...Change. _'Don't ever change..' _The voice had said.

_"Save him..." _Whispereda voice in the back of his mind. Harry grasped his head in pain, "What?" About the time he said that there was a loud crash of plates and pans hitting the ground and shattering from downstairs.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouted.

He was quick to wash the conditioner out of his hair and barely toweled himself dry, wrapping a towel around his waist as he lept down the stairs, two at a time.

He slid into the kitchen and saw Draco in a crumpled heap in the floor. "Malfoy!?" He quickly ran to him and got on his knees beside Draco, shaking him, "Malfoy, MALFOY!"

He actually started to feel tears well up in his eyes...Why would he be crying over this dooche!? 

Dull gray eyes cracked open and stared at the wall.

"You're alive!" Shouted Harry and turned Draco on his back, holding him close to him. He felt something warm spreading on his leg. He looked down and saw blood soaking his leg. His eyes wandered to the source. Draco's left arm...Slits all over it. "Draco!?" He asked, his voice cracking, "W-what have you done?"

Draco chuckled, hoarsly and said, "Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over..." Harry's eyes widened as more blood poured from the wounds. He had to stop the bleeding, and that was that. He felt himself blush as he took the towel off his waist and wrapped it around Draco's wrist, baring down.

'Thank God Draco isn't exactly conscious...' Thought Harry, blushing wildly. He added more pressure and watched as the blood soaked through the towel. "DAMN IT!" He shouted. "Draco?" He asked. Draco shut his eyes, exhausted, "Hrn?" He managed to mumble. Harry bit his lip, "How are you feeling?" Draco chuckled, "Feels fine. It's wonderful, wonderful here."

Harry's eyes wandered to the kitchen floor where a knife lay, bloody. He felt tears begin to pour from his eyes, blurring his vision. He stood and left the room, going to get some medical supplies. 

Draco began to shake due to loss of blood. Harry came back and sat down by him, having a small white kit with a red cross on it by him. He always brought it for this kind of stuff...Just in case. There was some stuff only Muggles could fix. He pulled out a stitching needle and gulped. This would be pretty gross... He unwrapped the towel from Draco's arm and was quick to clean it, thourougly of course. He dabbed alcohol and slowly inserted the needle. 

Draco flinched and let out a whine. "H-Harry." He cried. 'WOAH...he's NEVER called me by Harry before..' Harry thought to himself, shocked...and the way he said it.. Harry blushed a bit, not sure why, and kept working on the wound. "Damn you Malfoy." He whispered. Draco chuckled at that, "Why do you care so much?" He asked, obviously coming back to reality. "If I can help I want to try." Was all Harry said, and kept stitching. Draco's eyes opened and he slowly looked over at Harry. Instantly his face shot red, "Y-you're naked!" Harry finished the last stitch and growled, standing.

"Go to hell Malfoy!" He snapped, "I rushed out of the damn shower. Didn't have time to put anything on but a bloody towel which I had to use to stop your damn bleeding! So don't even complain about me being nude!" Shouted Harry.

To his suprise...Draco blushed. "I..um...Wow...You- I wasn't com-" His eyes widened as he realized what he was about to say. Harry cocked an eyebrow but decided it was best he didn't ask. "Quit staring at it, would you?" Harry snapped. Draco blushed wider, "I-I'M NOT!" Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Sure you're not."

There was a slight silence as the boys thought of what more could be said. "Potter?" Came Draco's voice. Harry looked down at him, "Yeah?" Draco tinged a bit red, "Would you...Carry me to a bed?" He asked quietly. Harry's eyes widened, "W-WHAT!?" Draco was quick to defend himself, "NOT LIKE T-THAT!" He shouted, "I JUST MEANT FOR ME TO SLEEP IN IS ALL! I-I CAN'T MOVE!" 

"F-fine.." Harry said and knelt down, scooping the boy into his arms. He was pretty damn light. Draco blushed, 'I'm in the arms of Potter..and he's naked...and he's carrying me to bed...Oh the bloody thoughts!' Draco thought to himself, redder. Harry blushed lightly but ignored all perverted thoughts. He was naked because he saved Malfoy's ass..He was taking Malfoy to bed and leaving him there, not staying with him. Still though..He couldn't help but blush some.

He walked into what was his bed in the house and set Malfoy in it, covering him up. "Don't ever do that again..OR ANYTHING LIKE IT!" Harry scolded, still red.

Malfoy blushed still, "Why?" He asked, staring into Harry's eyes, wanting an answer.

Harry looked at the ground...

"Because I care about you, Malfoy."_**  
**_

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

"Any findings?" Moody asked, walking into a room in Hogwarts Remus and himself had to share. They were undercover and were to walk about the ground, eavesdropping and finding out whatever they possibly could. Some student was indeed a follower of the Dark Lord and they must be stopped before anyone else was to die.

"No.." Replied Remus, writing something down in a journal. Moody watched him, sitting down. "By the way...Someone we thought dead wants to see you..."

Remus looked up from his studies. "Who might that be?"

"I'm not certain you'd want to know..I mean you've always had a weakness for the guy..I'm not sure it's too good of a bloody idea to tell you to be rather honest." Said Moody, adjusting his eye band. 

"Mad Eye, you best tell me or I'll very well use a truth spell on you!" Warned Remus, meaning it. Moody chuckled, "You would." He shook his head, "Very well then."

Remus cocked an eyebrow, awaiting the name.

"Snape."

"WHAT!?" Remus shouted, standing up too soon and knocking his desk and chair over.

Moody watched as a jar of ink fell and shattered, spintering into a million pieces.

Remus didn't seem to notice the crash he'd just caused..

"You heard me." Was all Moody said as he stood and left the room, leaving a very confused Remus.

_**D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H.D.H**_

There was a long silence as Draco let what Harry had said sink in. "Thanks, Potter." He finally said, clearing the silence. Harry just nodded and turned to go.

"Wait!" called Draco. Harry turned and looked at him, "Yeah?" Draco looked up at him. "Potter..would you...Come sleep with me? I kind of want my sleep to be a bit less..lonely."

Harry watched him for a second, shocked those words could actually come from Draco. He was the last person he'd ever thought he'd hear from.

"Sure. Just let me get dressed." Harry said, smiling at him. Draco slightly smiled back, though showing much pain in it, and nodded. "Right." He said, with a tinge of pink across his cheeks.

Harry left the room, leaving it quiet.

Draco's eyes wandered to a clock in the middle of the room.

_Tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick.._

It was nervewracking. He'd always hated clocks. It was like they timed you, as if with each tick they said, _"Yeah, another second of your life, whoops another, haha wow! Tick, oops lost another valuable second!" _It was horrible. To have your own life timed..that should have been a crime, but alas, how could you charge time? Even if it clearly should be charged for murder.

He didn't notice as Harry walked back in until he felt the bed shift with weight. He looked over and saw Harry in red and black plaid pajamas, wearing a black t-shirt. Harry pulled the covers up over him and offered a smile at Draco before taking his glasses off and turning opposite way of Draco.

Draco felt a slight smile appear on his face. "Thank you." He said softly, shutting his eyes.

"Of course." Harry said quietly. Draco faced him and wormed over closer, cuddling up to him and burying his head into Harry's back. "You're warm." Draco whispered. Harry chuckled, knowing Draco must be cold from so much blood loss. "Enjoy it." 

Draco blushed and nodded, "I shall."

There was a small silence and Draco thought Harry had fallen asleep. "Harry?" He asked. 'He said my name again..' Harry thought to himself, "Yeah?" Draco blinked, "Oh wow, you're still awake...Um...Can we..."

He went quiet. "Can we what, Draco?" It felt wierd saying Draco instead of Malfoy.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at hearing his name instead of Malfoy and it actually sparked his courage into finishing his sentence. "Can we defeat Voldemort..together?"

Harry was quiet a minute...thinking.

"Yeah. I think that's quite a good idea Draco."

"What will we do once we defeat him?" asked Draco.

"I don't know..You think too far ahead." Harry complained.

Draco chuckled. "I suppose but.."

"But?" Asked Harry.

"I hope we stay together."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of 2nd Chappie  
Happy Thanksgiving xoxoxoxo 

_A/N Yes yes, Chapter two is now up. Please tell me what you think of it. I'm sorry it's so short!! . ! I'll make the next at least four paragraphs longer lols. Anyways I've been getting a few favorites and story alert things going on which I must say really made me as giddy as a little girl, lols. Anywho I have most recently entered a writing contest at my school. I'm nervous as heck!! . I hope I do OK.   
Yeah yeah...Thanks for reading._

Update: I WON THE WRITING CONTEST! I got 100 dollars going on..-wink-. Hopefully I can make it in the top three..o.o Pray for me guys!

Yoharashi  
lots xoxoxox of oxoxoxo luff.


End file.
